Recently, while convenience is further required in the mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone or the like, a variety of installed functions tends to widen. However, because a display screen in the mobile communication terminal is not so large, it is difficult to display plural items to select the functions as a single list in the display screen at sight. Therefore, the technique has been known in which the items to be selected are hierarchically-designed, and displayed from upper layered items to lower layered items. By tracking down a desired item through the hierarchical menu, the user can select the desired item among the number of items and thereby instruct the mobile communication terminal to execute the desired item. On the other hand, while the variety of the installed functions becomes wide, the user does not evenly use over the installed functions, and therefore a frequently-executed function can be specified for each user. Therefore, the mobile communication terminal which is configured to display the frequently-executed function among the plural items on a priority basis for each user has been known.
Patent document 1 discloses a technique in which a selecting frequency of each displayed items is administrated with respect to the layered menus. By giving the priority to each item according to the administrated frequency, the items are displayed in the descending order of the priority in the display screen. In this way, the function which the user frequently uses in daily can be preferentially displayed in the menu as the predicted function which is predicted to be selected next. Hereinafter, the predicted function is also called a related-function. Patent document 2 discloses a technique in which a series of items which are selected by the user are memorized. Specifically, the items which are selected firstly and secondary are memorized in sequence. After the frequency of selecting the sequence items is compared with a predetermined criterion, the items which are selected with high frequency in the past are preferentially displayed to a display unit. In this way, without repeatedly selecting the items in each layer from a first menu display, the user can easily find the desired item by selecting the series of items which are preferentially displayed.
The techniques relating to the mobile communication terminal and the menu display method as described above are also disclosed in Patent document 3 and Patent document 4 or the like.    [Patent Document I]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102609    [Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-229310    [Patent Document 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-39615    [Patent Document 4]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-152497